Diosa Lunar
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: Cansada de vivir Siendo un Objeto, ella decidio que debia buscar libertad pero por una vuelta de la vida Ella Fue intercambiada nuevamente por una sola deuda y su nuevo dueño no solo lo sera de su persona como tambien de su corazón.Cap 11 ultimo Capitulo
1. Cuenta Saldada

**Bueno hoy decidí escribir un Itahina jeje haber como me va este solo es el prologo decidí que seria mundo alterno ya que estoy triste después de lo que le paso a Itachi en el manga (algún día Sasuke Uchiha me las va a pagar) el prologo sera contado por Hinata. Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Deuda Saldada.**

-¡te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón!-grite llena de furia e histeria mientras apretó los puños con fuerza

-no me interesa, después de todo por lo que estoy contigo es por la deuda de tu padre , o ya se te olvido Hinata-me dijo con frialdad

- no se me olvida- contesto con lagrimas

-ya ves eres débil Hinata ahora lárgate estoy esperando a una verdadera mujer no lo que tu eres-

Salí de aquella oficina mientras chocaba con esa mujer, se rió con cinismo, yo solo cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me iba.

Tres meses, 14 días, 4 horas de 8 segundos de sufrimiento y ya quiero matarme y pensar que cuando lo conocí era muy amable, siempre supe que el era una persona seria y de pocas palabras pero me hizo sentir segura.

Luego de eso choque con la realidad, yo era parte de un trato. Mi padre si se le puede llamar así a un hombre que vendió a su hija para no pagara lo que debía.

Y pensar que enfrente de el me comporto de una forma diferente soy capaz de gritarle y reclamarle. Y a pesar de todo estoy trabando en este bar de mala muerte, si así es Hinata Hyuga la hija de Hiashi Hyuga fue vendida al dueño de este local me vendieron por mi "Belleza" según ellos lo soy, no vendo mi cuerpo por dinero, vendo el talento que herede de mi madre.

Mi voz es lo que hace que el gane dinero como termine asi, aun recuerdo esa tarde en que ese hombre llego esa tarde se me ofrecieron dos opciones para saldar la deuda de mi padre.

La primera era casarme con el dueño del local, me negué rotundamente.

La segunda era cantar en el local hasta saldar la cuenta de mi padre.

Pero ellos me mintieron, me engañaron, también es mi culpa si yo hubiera huido ahora estaría con mi primo Neji, en cambio estoy aquí atrapada y no tengo la libertad que desee lo odio y lo detesto pero el es mi dueño. Me están llamado ala escenario corro como loca pero mal subir al escenario lo veo. Quede anonada poseía unos ojos negros y profundos unas raras marcas que bajaban desde sus ojos un cabello negro amarrado en coleta, parece ridículo el echo de que e quedado ida viéndolo.

-por favor un fuerte aplauso para la Diosa Lunar- ya me estaban presentando jale la cola del vestido el cual era blanco y muy largo se apegaba y acentuaba mi figura comienzo a cantar una balada triste. Agradezco y me bajo no si antes voltear a ver al joven pero ya no esta.

-Hinata el jefe quiere hablar contigo- me dijo el ayudante del jefe

Odio caminar por estos lados del bar todos esos viejos pervertidos, estiran sus manos para ofrecerme regalos uno que otro me pide matrimonio yo ni siquiera contesto la timidez me inunda.

Ya estoy en la oficina de mi jefe lo miro a los ojos y me dijo

-querida Hinata adivina tu deuda esta saldada-lo miro con incredulidad y sonrió pero entonces termina de hablar-pero, solo porque te vendi- que pero que se cree esta gente que soy un juguete que se vende y se presta lo miro con odio pero luego escucho una voz

- así que ella es la diosa lunar, es perfecta-

* * *

**jeje itahina apenas comienza la verdadera historia déjenme comentario si les gusta**


	2. Una nueva Jaula

**Esta es la continuación de mi fic como dije es itahina, bueno esta parte la cuenta Itachi hasta cierta parte OK yo avisare. Los personajes de naruto no son míos si lo fueran Sasori no estaria muerto ni Deidara ni Itachi asi que ahí va.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Una nueva Jaula.**

-Itachi, el jefe desea verte- me levanto del la silla y me dirijo a la oficina de mi jefe, entro como si nada, a pesar de que el es mi tío.

-Itachi nuestra popularidad ha bajado en extremo,- me dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles-desde que nuestra cantante se fue las ventas han bajado-

-y que se supone que haga,¿me pongo vestido y subo a cantar a la tarima?-le respondí con sarcasmo

-aunque adoraría verte hacer el ridículo, no lo hare necesito que vayas a un bar y busques a una cantante,-me dijo con una mirada seria

-¿y como se llama?-

-su verdadero nombre no lo se, pero la llaman la diosa Lunar-

-OK ire ahora mismo, ¿en donde se encuentra el local?-

-a las afueras de la ciudad, el bar se llama "Cueva de Serpientes-

Lo mire con seriedad sali asi como si nada pero antes de irme el me dijo

-por cierto el dueño del lugar es Orochimaru-

Sali del lugar en el que trabajo, subo a mi auto mientras pienso la ultima vez que vi al maldito de Orochimaru. La ultima vez que lo vi. fue cuando casi secuestra a mi hermano menor, recuerdo que lo quería matar en ese momento, yo tenia 17 años pero estaba preparado para segar su vida pero le perdone la vida advirtiéndole que lo quería lejos de mi hermano y con la condición de que algún día cobraría su vida, al parecer Madara mi jefe se dio cuenta de la deuda y la aprovechara para su bar "Akatsuki". Por fin ya llegue a el local, este si es un bar de mala muerte no me imagino que tipo de cantante hay aquí lo mas seguro es que es una interesaba por dinero, una vieja con una peluca y quizás un lunar rarísimo en la cara ; un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

Al fin e entrado al local, me siento en una mesa libre y observo a todos lados el tipo de gente que se encuentra en este lugar, mi ojos se dirigen hacia una joven detrás del escenario es hermosa, cabello largo con unos toques azules, un cuerpo exquisito, un rostro de porcelana con un sonrojo leve y sus ojos, sus ojos, que ojos parecen lunas ella es la definición de lo que se dice belleza. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero el presentador anuncia a la siguiente cantante.

-por favor un fuerte aplauso para la Diosa Lunar- escucho chiflidos y gritos pero me llama el asistente de Orochimaru, al parecer por fin va a recibirme. Suspire mientras me levanto, al caminar escucho la voz de la Diosa Lunar, debo admitirlo canta de maravilla.

Entro a la oficina y ahí esta el maldito Orochimaru

-Itachi, !¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?!-me dijo mientras saca su lengua asemejando a una serpiente

-creo que no el suficiente-respondí en sorna

-y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-vine a cobrar la deuda que tenemos-le dije con frialdad

-¿d..deuda ccuu..al deuda?-

-Orochimaru sigues siendo tan cobarde, pero tranquilo tu vida no me interesa-

-entonces ¿que quieres?-

-a la Diosa Lunar-

-lo siento Itachi pero ella esta pagando una deuda de su padre-

-¿cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?- pregunte tenia un poco curiosidad

-no recuerdo tenia 17 años cuando la traje, creo que cuatro años-

-eso es cruel hasta para ti-

-deudas son deudas-

-bien dicho entonces me la llevo-respondí con sequedad-amenos claro que me des tu vida como era el trato-

-OK ya la esta trayendo Kabuto-

Por la puerta apareció ella la chica que estaba detrás del escenario, definitivamente la diosa lunar no era como me la imaginaba.

-querida Hinata adivina tu deuda esta saldada- ella sonreí con credulidad-pero, solo porque te vendí- su sonrisa se desvanece mientras lo mira con odio.

- así que ella es la diosa lunar, es perfecta- decidí intervenir.

(**narración normal.**)

Hinata se volteo y se encontró con esos ojos negros, eran como dos pozos sin fondo sus labio inferior comenzó a temblar sus manos se aprisionaron en su pecho, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos no tuvo mas que agachar la cabeza mientras las lagrimas se desparramaban por el suelo.

-Hinata largate-grito Orochimaru

-h-hai- respondió la joven mientras corría hacia un pequeño cuarto. Recogió lo poco que tenia de ropa y salio para encontrarse nuevamente con el.

-estas lista-pregunto el joven con frialdad

-si, señor-respondio ella mientras tomaba la pequeña mochila

- me llamo Itachi Uchiha ¿dime tu nombre?-ordeno el con frialdad

-Hinata Hyuga-

-una, Hyuga ehh-

-hai-

Caminaron hasta salir del local. Itachi le ordeno ala joven que se subiera al carro, ella obedeció. Hinata miraba los edificios de la ciudad llevaba cuatro años que no veia la luz del sol. El auto se estaciono frente a un bar, Itachi le ordeno a la joven que se bajara del auto, ella se bajo. Itachi la tomo del brazo y arrastro dentro del local, las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, Itachi la llevo hasta la oficina de Madara; tocaron la puerta hasta escuchar un adelante

-Madara, aquí esta la chi…-iba decir Itachi pero se llevo tremenda sorpresa

-Itachi, hola hermano como estas-pregunto un muchacho que estaba a lado de Madara

-Sasuke ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Itachi

-el tío Madara me dijo que necesitaba ayuda-

-a todo esto Itachi trajiste a la joven-pregunto Madara

- así aquí esta- respondió el muchacho mientras ponía a Hinata delante de el

Madara observo ala joven sin duda era bella,

-canta-ordeno a secas Madara

-co--mo dice-pregunto Hinata

-que cantes no entiendes acaso-

-lo siento-

Hinata comenzó a cantar. Los tres hombres escucharon a la joven tenia una gran voz , Madara ordeno que parara y le dijo

-cantarás hoy, para el publico-ordeno el hombre-Itachi muéstrale donde dormirá ve y busca Tenten y que le den un vestido.

-esta bien-contesto el muchacho, se volteo hacia Hinata y le dijo- tu sígueme

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hinata se encontraba en una habitación, la habitación era mediana tenia dos camas lo cual extraño a Hinata. Itachi entro por la puerta con un kimono oriental era de color lila y con lirios en la parte de debajo de color blanco, puso el kimono en la cama.

-disculpe, joven Uchiha, ¿porque hay dos camas?-pregunto ajoben con la cabeza agachada

-compartirás el cuarto-contesto el muchacho con seriedad

-eto y puedo saber con quien-

-conmigo-contesto el muchacho

-…-no hubo contestación por parte de Hinata

-y ahora que te pasa- dijo el muchacho pero al voltearse vio ala joven que estaba desmayada en el suelo.

-que rara- dijo el joven mientras recogía al joven del suelo

Continuara…..

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios espero les guste el cap**

**Agradecimientos a**

**FannyLu.**

**Layill. **


	3. Me llamo Hinata

**Hola esta es la conti del fic (oye de donde sacas tiempo) pues no se ahh bueno eso no emporta yo traigo conti. Como sabrán y estarán enterados los personajes de naruto no son míos son de masashi kishimoto (Dios te bendiga amigo eres lo máximo pero danos tomo llevo meses esperándolo) la narración ya será hecha por mi aunque me gusta mas cuando la narra Hinata**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Me llamo Hinata.**

Hinata comenzaba abrir los ojos se llevo las manos al rostro pero noto que tenia puesto el kimono, los colores se le subieron al rostro, acaso Itachi había osado en cambiarla estaba a punto de gritar pero una voz la detuvo

-oh Hinata por fin despierta- le dijo una mujer de cabello castaño

-ehh-

- oh discúlpeme me llamo Tenten mucho gusto-

-disculpa Tenten tu me cambiaste- pregunto sonrojada Hinata

-a si es que estabas desmayada y pronto saldaras al escenario-

-oh lo siento-

-por que te disculpas-pregunto la joven mientras peinaba a Hinata

-es que seguro te costo cambiarme-

-para nada eres muy liviana-contesto la joven mientras le ponía una peineta a la muchacha

-eto y el joven Uchiha-pregunto con curiosidad

- ah picarona ya le echaste el ojo a Itachi , salio esta afuera-

-no, no solo quería saber- dijo la joven mientras movía los brazos de lado a lado en forma de negación

-ok estas lista, ahora sal faltan como 5 minutos para que salgas-

Tenten salio acompañada de Hinata quien iba un poco nerviosa, ya que cantaría en un lugar extraño para ella trato de calmarse, respiro profundo eso le había funcionado muchas veces

Pero no contaba con volver a encontrarse con esos ojos negros le recordaban mucho a sus ojos a diferencia del color trato de esquivar su mira, esos ojos miraban mas haya de todo expurgaban su alma y la asían sentir indefensa e inútil.

-te ves bien-le dijo Madara quien salía de la oficina

-arigato-

-sabes a quien te presentaras-pregunto el hombre mientras se arreglaba el saco

-n..no-

- a un buen amigo mió, así que trata de dar lo mejor de ti-

-hai-respondió la joven

Madara subió al escenario tomo el micrófono mientras comenzaba hablar

-queridos clientes por favor, un fuerte aplauso para nuestro pianista Sai; y denle un calurosa bienvenida a nuestra nueva cantante la Diosa Lunar- el publico aplaudió con euforia , ya que el local llevaba tiempo sin presentar una cantante, los aplausos se hicieron mas fuertes al ver subir a Hinata, Madara le entrego el micrófono. Sai comenzó a tocar el piano aunque el también había quedado maravillado con la belleza natural de la joven, Hinata respiro hondo y comenzó a cantar, el publico estaba maravillado hasta los meseros se pararon a escuchar a la joven cantar. Cuanto termino de cantar hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a bajar de escenario claro el publico estaba muy feliz la chica había cantado muy bien.

Madara se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba su amigo lo saludo e le dijo

-Yashamaru tiempo sin vernos-

-si mucho, oye te felicito la joven que se presento canta divino hasta mis dos sobrinos an quedado maravillados-le dijo el hombre mientras se reia

-disculpe señor Uchiha podría traerla la queremos felicitar en persona-pidió un muchacho de cabello castaño

- oh claro, permítanme- dijo el hombre mientras llamaba a Sasuke- Sasuke hazme el favor y ve por Hinata-

-esta bien-

Sasuke se encamino hacia la parte trasera del escenario donde Hinata se encontraba con Tenten.

-¡Hinata cantas muy bien!- le grito Tenten con euforia

-gracias Tenten-

-Hyuga mi tío desea verte- le dijo Sasuke quien se coló en la charla

-hai, con permiso Tenten- dijo Hinata mientras caminaba detrás de Sasuke

-para que me necesita-

-no lo se y ya cállate-le dijo en forma seca Sasuke

-lo siento-

Después de caminar llegaron ala mesa el castaño se levanto y beso la mano de Hinata

-mucho gusto me llamo Kankuro-dijo el joven

-mucho gusto me llamo Hinata-

-Gaara no seas mal educado salúdala- ordeno el joven aun pelirojo que estaba a su lado

-hola soy Gaara-

-Hola-dijo timidamente la muchacha

-bueno Yashamaru ella es la Diosa Lunar-dijo Madara

-la veo amigo es preciosa-

-señor Uchiha no se ofenda pero ¿me puedo ir?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente

-oh Hinata, lo lamento pero si ve ya puedes irte a descansar-

-muchas Gracias, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos- dicho eso ella se retiro

Hinata caminaba con nerviosismo por el pasillo su respiración se encontraba agitada sus manos sudaban a cantaros como iba a ser para dormir en el mismo cuarto que un hombre, si ya tenia 20 años pero era virgen y con una mente demasiado inocente, Dios que hago se preguntaba la joven. Iba tan metida en su problema que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien

-deberías fijarte- le dijo una voz ronca y fria

-lo siento-murmuro la muchacha mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con esos ojos

-que me ves-pregunto con molestia Itachi

-lo siento-

-Hmp eres molesta-

Hinata agacho la cabeza es palabra "eres molesta" su padre se la decía siempre sintió fuertes ganas de llorar. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo hacia el cuarto en donde dormiría, entro con una rapidez digna de admirar entro al baño se quito el kimono y comenzó a bañarse las lagrimas caían a montones. - deja de llorar eres una Hyuga-la palabras de su padre sonaban en su cabeza- eres molesta e inutil- tomo sus cabeza mientras la sacudía- te vendí solo para eso sirves- ya basta- grito la joven para que los recuerdos volvieran del agujero que salieron. Tomo una toalla y se seco el cuerpo su mano se deslizo hacia el costado de su abdomen palpo aquella herida mientras los recuerdos nacían nuevamente. Era una herida grande esa herida era la marca de lo que fue su vida, significaba muchas cosa, _**significaba la primera vez que su padre trato de acabar con su vida, y la ultima vez que vio a su madre que por defenderla termino dando su vida por la de ella.**_

Hinata salio con la tristeza en su rostro se acostó en la cama poco le importaba el echo de compartir cuarto con alguien que al parecer la odiaba escondió su cabeza en las sabanas esperando que los recuerdos desaparecieran.

Itachi entro a la habitación que compartiría con Hinata la vio por un rato mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla sonrió de lado. Esa jovencita estaba causando un gran deseo por parte del Uchiha ni siquiera el podía explicar. Se agacho ala altura de los labios de la joven, sintió la respiración y la calidez que desprendía la joven, paso su dedo por los labios carnosos y carmín de la chica. Sentía la necesidad de tocar esos labios ella definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco se paro de golpe y se acostó en su cama pensando como iba hacer para sacar de su mente a esa chica de mirada inocente pero cuerpo de pecado.

Continuara…………….

* * *

**Jején que les parece en lo personal me gusto mucho el capitulo pero no se ustedes que opinan así que ustedes diran**

**Agradecimientos a**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no sora.**

**FannyLu**

**Zarita.**

**Layill **

**dejenme reviews.**


	4. Tu Admirador Secreto

**Traigo conti (de donde sacas tiempo) si vuelves a preguntar te golpeare. Ok los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

_Lalalala-_**narracion para recuerdos. **

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**Tu admirador Secreto.**

Itachi se levantaba mientras se sentaba ala orilla de la cama de la cama, bostezo con pesadez solo pudo dormir unas cuantas horas, bueno al menos ella seguía durmiendo. Tomo ropa del armario mientras se dirigía al baño, tomaría una larga ducha para que se le fuera toda la pereza y uno que otro pensamiento pecaminoso sobre la Hyuga.

Hinata comenzó a despertarse unos minutos después, volteo hacia la cama de alado suspiro aliviada el no estaba ahí. Se levanto mientras buscaba ropa en su mochila y una toalla se encamino hacia el baño justo cuando iba abrir la puertas esta se abrió de golpe haciendo que los labios entre abiertos de Hinata chocaran con el bien torneado pecho de Itachi.

-lo siento mucho, joven Itachi-suplico Hinata con el sonrojo hasta las orejas

-Hyuga-murmuro el joven

-perdóneme, no me fije-

-ya cállate, no es como si fuera la primera vez que eres tan torpe-

-lo se, mi padre siempre lo dijo-susurró la joven mientras se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta

-malditas hormonas-gruño el chico mientras comenzaba a cambiarse

Hinata había terminado de bañarse pero tenia mucho miedo de salir, estuvo atenta hasta que escucho que Itachi salía del cuarto. Asomo su cabeza por la puerta miro a todos lados, afortunadamente el no estaba ahí. Se cambio mientras decidía si salía o no mientras Hinata seguía con su pelea mental alguien llamo a la puerta ella se acerco abrirla

-buenos días Hinata ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Tenten con una gran sonrisa

-Tenten dormí bien, gracias por preguntar-

-dime y me acompañas a desayunar-

-si seguro-contesto Hinata mientras salía por la puerta

Las dos jóvenes se encaminaron hasta una parte del bar que solo era para los que trabajaban ahí. Tenten le contaba a Hinata que ahí cada quien cocinaba su comida así que no se asustara si escuchaba a varios maldecir.

-oye Hinata ¿tu puedes cocinar?-pregunto Tenten

-si, siempre me a gustado cocinar-

-Hinata me ayudarías a cocinar mi comida-

-si me encantaría- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa dulce

-oh Hinata eres tan mona-grito Tenten mientras abrazaba a Hinata

Las dos caminaron a la cocina que era muy grande, Hinata quedo asombrada vio a varios caminar a todos lados, Tenten le mostró el lugar donde podía cocinar, la joven comenzó a cocinar, luego de un rato había terminado. Las dos salieron hacia unas mesas y se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida que había hecho Hinata.

- !oigan hay una entrega de flores¡-grito un muchacho rubio y de larga cabellera

-imbecil porque, no lees la nota para saber de quien es- grito un hombre de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás

-¡cállate estupido religioso!-

-lee la nota Deidara-ordeno Itachi que entraba con un taza de café

-Ok dice: "_la luna trinando en la noche como un verso,_

_eso para mi tu eres, etérea , plateada,_

_cada vez que vienes hacia mi, la orbita de mi vida cambia,_

_un solo guiño de tu cara altera todo el curso del universo."_

_para la Diosa Lunar de tu admirador secreto._

-Hyuga ven para acá-ordeno Itachi con una voz fría

-si joven Uchiha-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al donde estaba Itachi

-toma esto-dijo el hombre mientras le tiraba el pequeño poema a las manos y tiraba las flores al cesto de la basura

- oye porque haces eso esas flores eran de Hinata-grito indignada Tenten

-Tenten, no te metas-le dijo Itachi friamente

-Tenten vamonos- pido Hinata

-hmp-vocifero Itachi mientras se iba

-Tenten me preguntaba si ¿puedo salir a un lugar?-menciono tímidamente Hinata

-ehh claro que si-

-Tenten te veo luego ahora debo ir aun lugar-dijo la joven mientras salía corriendo a su habitación

Hinata corría mientras pensaba a donde estaba su mochila, tomo el poco dinero que tenia y salio del bar. Iba caminando con gran rapidez se detuvo en una floristería y pidió una ramo de camelias blancas, luego de comprar el ramo se dirigió al cementerio, busco entre muchos lugares y por fin la encontró, la lapida de su madre entre mucha maleza-nunca la ha venido a ver-murmuro la chica mientras se arrodillaba y limpiaba la lapida.

Luego de un arduo trabajo, se sentó a observar el atardecer llevaba tiempo que no lo miraba-y pensar madre que una tarde cómo esta tu te fuiste-dijo la joven mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos-todo por mi culpa, si padre me hubiera matado a mi tu estarías viva, fue mi culpa, tuviste que morir por mi inutilidad por mis errores y por mi debilidad-ya no pudo mas se sintió mal y las lagrimas brotaban mas rápido. Aquel recuerdo que oprimía en su mente luchaba por salir.

**OOoOOoOOoOOo.**

El recuerdo que oprimia por fin logro salir:

_Hinata entraba por la puerta de su casa con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido_

_-Hinata, querida ya llegastes-pregunto una mujer de cabello largo y de apariencia idéntica a la de Hinata _

_-Oka-san si perdón por tardarme-respondió la joven con una sonrisa_

_-dime, ¿as logrado conseguir la beca?-_

_-no Oka-san llegue un poco tarde, te decepcione-respondió la joven con tristeza_

_-Hinata tu no mes as decepcionado te esforzaste es lo que importa-le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba la melena de su hija_

_-Hinata Hyuga espero que no sea verdad lo que escuche-frito con furia su padre que entraba a la casa_

_-Oto-san perdóname-suplico la joven con nerviosismo_

_-perdóname solo así lo arreglas ojala estuvieras muerta eres tan débil-_

_-Hyashi, por favor trata de calmarte-suplico su esposa mientras se acercaba a su marido_

_-cállate Hirohi esto es tu culpa, pero hoy se acabara todo-amenazo el hombre mientras sacaba una navaja de una gaveta_

_-Oto-san ¿que haces?-pregunto alarmada Hinata_

_-lo que debí hacer hace mucho- contesto el hombre mientras se abalanza a Hinata y hería el costado de su abdomen _

_-Hyashi basta la vas a matar-grito Hirohi mientras saltaba hacia su esposo pero este volteo, clavando la navaja en el pecho de su mejor_

_-no Oka-san-grito Hinata mientras se desmayaba por la perdida de sangre_

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

-basta Hinata deja de pensar en eso-se dijo la joven mientras se levantaba y se daba cuenta de que ya había oscurecido-mejor me voy el señor Madara se molestara conmigo-.

Hinata comenzó a caminar fuera del cementerio, luego de salir del camposanto se dirigió a el bar pero antes de llegar un hombre la tomo del brazo jalándola fuertemente hacia un callejón oscuro

-ahora si, bonita voy a tener diversión-le susurro el hombro mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata

-¡suélteme por favor, no me haga nada!-suplico Hinata mientras golpeaba al hombre en el pecho

-deja de moverte, sin esto te va a doler- le repitió el tipo mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la blusa de la joven

-¡suélteme, por favor que alguien me ayude?-

-maldito infeliz, ¡suéltala!- grito alguien al otro lado del callejón

-tranquilo, amigo hay suficiente mujer para ambos-

-ayúdeme por favor-suplico Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Hyuga torpe, como se te ocurre salir no sabes lo peligroso que es-le regaño el hombre de forma fría

-joven Itachi- susurro Hinata

- maldito no interfieras-le grito el otro hombre mientras se abalanzaba a Itachi con la idea de golpearlo, pero Itachi lo esquivo y tomo la muñeca del tipo mientras se la torcía

-maldito deberías respetar a las mujeres-dicho esto Itachi soltó al hombre que del dolor se había desmayado

-joven Uch..-iba a decir Hinata pero Itachi la interrumpió

- Hyuga que además de distraída eres una torpe e insensata, ese tipo te pudo violar no me quiero imaginar lo que te hubiera hecho si no hubiera salido a buscarte no sabes que estaba preocupa…-Itachi se callo de inmediato estaba apunto de decir algo que no debía

-lo siento-se disculpó Hinata

-porque saliste sin avisar-pregunto Itachi retomando su postura

-es que debía-

-responde-le ordeno Itachi

-¡quería ver a mi Oka-san en el cementerio!-grito Hinata mientras salía del callejón

-Hyuga ven aquí-

-no quiero, no se porque me odias yo no te e hecho nada déjame-le suplico Hinata mientras comenzaba a llover de repente

-Hyuga deja de huir enfrenta las cosas cara a cara- le dijo el joven mientras la tomada de su brazo y la jalaba hacia el en un tipo de abrazo bajo la lluvia

La escena era bastante conmovedora Itachi abrazaba a Hinata de forma protectora, mientras Hinata hundía su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, Itachi aspiro el aroma de la chica, poseía un aroma suave y calido hacia que un sentimiento recorriera tu cuerpo sintiéndote vulnerable, no quería deshacer el abrazo pero debía hacerlo ya que los esperaban en el bar.

-camina Hyuga- ordeno el joven

-si-

Continuara………………..

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció lamento haberme tardado con esta continuación pero tuve que ir a matricularme porque pronto entrare otravez al colegio que aburrido ¿no? **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Zarita.**

**Layill.**

**Sairiko.**

**Mazii-chan.**

**Déjenme Reviews: **


	5. Recuerdos de la Soledad

**Aquí traigo la conti de mi Itahina perdonen la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo discúlpenme**

_Me gustan las galletas- _**narración de****recuerdos**

Me gustan las galletas- **narración normal**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Recuerdos de la Soledad.**

Hinata se despertó con pesadez de la cama no había logrado descansar bien la noche anterior los recuerdos asaltaban su inconciencia odiaba escuchar las voces del pasado y aunque no lo aceptara ella odiaba su pasado.

"_Hinata llegaras lejos…. Primo Neji te volveré a ver…… Hinata no llores… No te quiero eres solo una inútil………… Te iras con Orochimaru."_

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar un leve golpeteo en la puerta, se levanto y justo en el suelo estaba un ramo de rosas rojas con un pequeño poema:

"**Déjame ser el dulce consuelo de tu triste corazón,**

**déjame demostrar todo mi amor,**

**no temas, no escapes de mi pequeño manantial**

**lleno de un sincero amar,**

**déjame bañarte con esa agua pura**

**que se deslizará por la sombra de tu pesar**

**llevándote a una primavera absoluta,**

**llenándote de una gran felicidad**.**"**

**De tu admirador secreto **

**Para : La Diosa Lunar.**

Hinata se sonrojo al terminar de leer la nota levanto el ramo de rosas y las olio, oler las flores le recordaba unos de los pocos recuerdos felices que vivió con su madre

"_-Okaa-san_** ¡**_que flor mas bella!- menciono una pequeña niña con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas del calor_

_-Hinata querida tienes razón- dijo Hirohi mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña- se llama rosa._

_-Ohh okaa-san ¿me cantarías una canción sobre las rosas?- , la mujer sonrío ante la petición de su hija y comenzó a tararear una bella canción_

_-¿Que te pareció Hinata?- pregunto Hirohi, Hinata se aferro al cuello de su madre mientras le susurraba- __**nunca la olvidare**__- para después caer dormida"_

Esos eran recuerdos invaluables para ella suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla y leía un libro, lo mejores recuerdos traen malos también y recordar aquella canción le recordaba a su nii-san. Neji era una persona fría y seria pero albergaba un gran corazón, aun le dolía el hecho de que el se había ido hace mucho

"_-Nii-san a_ _¿donde vas?-pregunto Hinata_

_-Hina voy a buscar nuestra libertad-le dijo el joven mientras se subía a una ventana_

_-Te iras- sollozo la joven_

_-Ven ¡conmigo!- sugirió el chico_

_-¡No! nii-san si te agarran conmigo Oto-san te matara-_

_-pero entonces, no te seguiré protegiendo y el te matara a golpees- _

_-Eso no importa se libre por los dos-le dijo la chica mientras abrazaba por ultima vez a Neji_

_-Te prometo que volveré por ti- le dijo el chico- por favor cántame la canción que te enseño la tía Hirohi_

_La joven se trago las lagrimas y comenzó a cantar mientras Neji salía por la ventana perdiéndose en la oscuridad"_

Ese era en definitiva un recuerdo muy doloroso no solo porque se quedo sola si no también por que esa vez su padre la golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente pero ella soportaría todos los golpees si Neji era feliz.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Itachi se encontraba en la oficina de su tío Madara ya que el mencionado estaba en una sesión de "trabajo" o como se debería decir realmente embriagándose con sus amigos. Tomo la pequeña retratera con la foto de sus padres su hermano y el. Aun le dolía recordar la muerte de sus padres y el casi secuestró exitoso de su hermano menor.

"_Itachi y Sasuke entraban por la puerta de su casa el tenia 17 años y su hermano 13, al entrar notaron la oscuridad que albergaba su hogar, corrieron como locos buscando a sus padres. Al abrir la ultima puerta vieron los cuerpos inertes de su progenitores en el suelo en un charco de sangre y a un hombre parado junto a ellos._

_-!Maldito¡- grito Sasuke mientras se abalanzaba al tipo pero este lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconciente._

_-Suelta a mi hermano- advirtió Itachi _

_-Hmp si quieres ver a tu dulce hermano deberás hablar con Orochimaru- _

_-Pues dile a ese tal Orochimaru que muy pronto se reunirá con sus ancestros-_

_-no lo creo- dijo el tipo mientras se ponía a Sasuke en el hombro y escapaba _

_Itachi caminaba hacia una mansión abandonada iba armado con un revolver estaba decidido a cegar la vida del maldito que se atrevió acabar con su familia. _

_-Tu eres ¿Orochimaru?- dijo Itachi con frialdad _

_-Así que tu eres Itachi, Kabuto tenia razón tu pareces mejor para mis planes- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba su lengua como una serpiente_

_-vine por mi hermano y por tu vida- dijo el joven a secas_

_-entonces pelea conmigo- sugirió Orochimaru con seguridad_

_Pero antes de terminar de hablar Itachi ya había disparado justo en el brazo del hombre se le acerco de forma segura y puso la pistola en la sien del hombre._

_-No espera no me mates- pidió Orochimaru_

_-Dame una razón para no volarte la cabeza-_

_-yo tendré una deuda contigo- le dijo Orochimaru _

_-este es el trato serpiente rastrera te quiero lejos de mi hermano y algún día cobrare tu vida-le dijo Itachi_

_-Esta bien es un trato ¡Kabuto trae a Sasuke"_

No vengo a sus padres pero si salvo a su hermano pero después de eso los dos comenzaron a distanciarse al tal punto de que ni el uno ni el otro se hablaba, cada uno enfrentaba la soledad como quería. Se levanto de la silla mientras caminaba hacia el jardín del local antes de llegar noto que ahí estaba Hinata la mujer que lo traía confundido

Debia admitir que aquella joven no era como las otras ella era tranquila dulce y especial no era ruidosa ni se le insinuaba.

Se acerco con sigilo para no asustarla y poder verla de cerca

-Hinata ¿que haces aquí?- dijo el joven

-…..-no hubo contestación por parte de ella

-Ahora me ignoras que madura-

-……-

-Hinata eres tan torpe- le dijo el chico comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-……-

Itachi perdió la paciencia y la tomo de los hombros para darle vuelta, y gran sorpresa la que se llevo al verla dormida y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Por poco se cae al suelo ella no estaba siendo deseducada solo se había quedado dormida, la levanto con cuidado para llevársela a su cama y acostarla.

Al llegar al cuarto la recostó con cuidado. La observo por un largo rato se miraba tan tranquila durmiendo, con su mano acaricio las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica y oyó como ella soltaba una risita.

Itachi se agacho con cuidado mientras se preguntaba que había echo ella para tenerlo tan confundido. Paso sus manos por el sedoso cabello de la joven la tomo de la nuca y la levanto despacio. El rostro de Itachi estaba a centímetros del de ella estaba dispuesto a darle un beso y así lo hizo inconscientemente Hinata soltó un gemido el cual no fue desaprovechado por Itachi pero al introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven, esta despertó siendo besada por Itachi . Pero el beso que solo era un roce de labios se había convertido en un beso lleno de pasión, Hinata tímidamente paso sus brazos por el cuello de Itachi, el la tomo de la cintura mientras la acariciaba profundizando el beso , aquello ya no era solo un beso era algo mas. Itachi comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Hinata casi rompiendo la blusa que usaba. La necesitaba tenia que tenerla, Hinata no se oponía dando a entender de que ella también quería estar con el. Estaban a punto de comenzar con aquello que quizás los dos deseaban pero alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente, Itachi se levanto de la cama con enojo vio de reojo a Hinata quien estaba muy roja mientras se cubría con una sabana.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- dijo Itachi con enojo al abrir la puerta

-Madara quiere hablar contigo- dijo el muchacho

-hmp- gruño el Itachi mientras salía del su cuarto dejando sola a Hinata

Hinata en el cuarto se encontraba totalmente agitada preguntándose si lo que acaba de pasar era real o solo era producto de su imaginación. Se tiro a la cama mientras su mano la puso en su pecho y sonreía aquello le había gustado.

Continuara……………

* * *

**Ese fue un intento de lemon (por cierto me salio horrible) pero espero les haya gustado háganme un favor si saben como escribir un lemon mándenme sugerencias por PM OK los veo en el próximo cap.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Layill.**

**Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuga.**

**Bella Uchija.  
**

**Umiko-Hyuga.**

**Mazii-chan.**

n


	6. Y Aparece una Hyuga

**Bueno yo aquí vengo con la continuación de mi Itahina los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.  


* * *

  
Capitulo 6**

Y Aparece una Hyuga.

Itachi caminaba con molestia por los pasillos, pero quien se creía Madara para mandar a Sasuke a interrumpir cuando estuvo apunto con Hinata. Sonrío ante el pensamiento por poco Hinata hubiera sido suya. Bufo con molestia mientras entraba a la oficina de su tío para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

-Itachi, ella es Hanabi Hyuga la hija de Hyashi Hyuga-dijo Madara  
-Mucho gusto, Itachi Uchiha- dijo la joven  
-Y para esto ¿me interrumpiste?-menciono Itachi de mala gana  
-Itachi ¡basta! Se respetuoso-grito con enojo Madara  
-Y para que guardaría respeto a esta gente-  
-Mi padre murió unas semanas atrás y acabo de descubrir que tengo una hermana y deseo conocerla-dijo Hanabi  
-Itachi quiero que la lleves con Hinata, y es una orden-dijo Madara

Itachi salio de la oficina junto a Hanabi, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos. Hanabi miraba a todos lados como tratando de encontrar a Hinata.  
Mientras que en el cuarto de Hinata ella se encontraba midiéndose el vestido que le habia llevado Tenten, pero ella recordaba lo que habia pasado unas horas atrás con Itachi, el recuerdo de las caricias del joven la dejaban sin aliento, suspiro mientras terminaba de abrocharse el vestido se vio al espejo - Es demasiado pegado y escotado"-penso ella, ya que el vestido tenia un gran escote en la parte del pecho y por si fuera poco se pegaba a sus caderas como si de goma se tratara, mientras ella seguía discutiendo con como le quedaba el vestido alguien toco la puerta.

-Tenten el vestido no es …-decía Hinata pero al ver a Itachi en la puerta se sonrojo, pero luego vio a una joven que acompañaba a SU Itachi.  
-Tu eres ¿Hinata Hyuga?-pregunto la chica  
-Eto.. Hai yo soy Hinata- respondió Hinata  
-Eres como padre te describió frágil..-Hanabi guardo silencio al ver como Hinata mostraba una cara de terror-y débil-.  
-Yo no soy débil y ¿quien eres tu?- dijo Hinata  
-Asi yo soy Hanabi Hyuga hija de Hyashi Hyuga-  
-Le paso algo a ¿Oto-san?-pregunto Hinata con preocupación  
-Que puedo decir el tipo ya era un vejestorio, y pues murió una semanas atrás-  
-No hay duda, eres igual que padre pero no entiendo que haces aquí-repitió Hinata mientras se esforzaba de que las lagrimas no salieran  
-Estoy aquí por orden de un juez en tres días se leerá el testamento de padre y tu debes estar presente- dijo la chica con una sonrisa retorcida  
-A mi no me interesa el dinero de padre-  
-Ya lo se, pero necesito que firmes unos papeles no pienso dejarle nada al tal Neji-  
-Así que lo que quieres es que ¿Neji nii-san no reciba nada?-  
-Si solo vas firmas…-explicaba Hanabi  
-No lo hare, así que por favor retírese-pidió amablemente Hinata pero Hanabi se molesto, estaba a punto de golpearla pero alguien le detuvo la mano.  
-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi novia!- menciono Itachi con una voz llena de frialdad  
-Me voy, pero Hinata piénsalo yo puedo hacerte volver con Orochimaru-diciendo esto Hanabi se retiro dejando solos a Itachi y Hinata.

Hinata se sentó al borde de la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, Itachi quien vio a Hinata llena de confusión se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, Hinata solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de ¿su novio? esperen un minuto Itachi había dicho que ella era su novia, volteo hacia el mientras en sus ojos se mostraba confusión.

-¿Por qué me ves así?-pregunto Itachi  
-Yo ¿soy su novia?-  
-Creí que había quedado claro unas horas atrás, pero si quieres te lo vuelvo a explicar-le susurro Itachi a Hinata mientras mordía su hombro de forma seductora - Créeme no me molestaría destrozar ese vestido que llevas.  
-I…ta…tachi- gimió Hinata al sentir el aliento de Itachi chocar con su cuello

Itachi comenzó a besar a Hinata con necesidad, sus manos se pasearon por la delgada y bien formada figura de la chica estaba a punto de quitarle el vestido, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Hinata con mucho esfuerzo tiro a Itachi al otro lado de la cama haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo causando un gran ruido.

-¡Hina vine a decirte que dentro de 5 minutos subes al escenario!- grito emocionada Tenten  
-Gracias Tenten-dijo la chica mientras salía del cuarto con la respiración agitada

Itachi se levanto del suelo con un gran dolor en los brazos- que rayos es que hoy todos se turnaron para venir a interrumpir- pensó el muchacho mientras salía en busca de Hinata.  
Hinata salio al escenario mientras comenzaba a cantar hoy ella se encontraba radiante ya que sonreía de una forma dulce y amable, cuando termino de cantar bajo del escenario varios hombres se amontonaron para felicitarla y darle uno que otro regalo, Hinata sintio como alguien la jalaba del brazo y depositaba en el un ramo de camelias y un poema, Hinata camino atrás del escenario y comenzo a leer el poema  
**  
"Quisiera volar muy lejos,  
hasta el cielo, al infinito,  
y gritar mis sentimientos,  
al espacio sin oídos.**

Quisiera que me entendieras,  
que el amor es solo eso,  
entregar todo completo,  
a la persona que amas.

Quisiera que tú supieras,  
que hacen falta las caricias,  
los abrazos y los besos,  
y mantener este amor  
que se ahoga en el silencio…"  
  
Hinata sonrió pero alguien la tomo del brazo, se volteo para ver de quien se trataba

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-

Continuara………..  


* * *

  
**  
Ha y que les parece lo dejare en incógnita para saber de quien se trata la persona que fue a ver a Hinata appapaap jeje espero le guste**

Agradecimientos a

Mazii-chan.

Sairiko.

Layill.

Bella Uchija.

Dika no Sora. 


	7. Mia

**Jojo cap nuevo creo que habrá lemon así que si nos os gusta el lemon no lo lean no quiero que nadie se vaya a sentir ofendido OK .**

* * *

**Capitulo.**

**Mia.**

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Hinata al ver a Kabuto el asistente de Orochimaru

**-**Hina querida no saludaras a **tu admirador secreto**-le dijo el con lujuria en su voz

Hinata forcejeo para escapar pero el era mas fuerte -¿Qué quieres?-

-Lo que quiero es a ti- le susurro

-Suéltame- dijo Hinata mientras mordía a Kabuto en el brazo y corría despavorida

-siempre huyen- dijo Kabuto mientras corría tras Hinata

Hinata corría por los pasillos mientras buscaba ayuda de repente se cayo y Kabuto la alcanzo la tomo del cuello y la levanto, ella ya no podía respirar Kabuto comenzó a besar el cuello blanquecino de la chica la cual lloraba y pedía auxilio, de momento ya no sentía a la boca de Kabuto en su cuello abrió los ojos y vio como Itachi golpeaba a Kabuto.

Itachi se levanto con enojo mientras se limpiaba las manos por la sangre del tipo se acerco a Hinata y vio como en los ojos de ella había solo miedo ahí lo entendió a Hinata nunca había recibido ese tipo de caricias la levanto con cuidado y se la llevo al cuarto y la sentó en la cama. Tomo una toalla y se la paso, Hinata la tomo y se ducho. Lugo de que ella salio Itachi entro y también se ducho.

Itachi salio y vio a Hinata pensativa se le acerco y le dijo

-¿En que piensas?-

-Quiero hacerlo-dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Itachi alzo una ceja

-A que te refieres-

-A esa cosa usted sabe-dijo ella apenada cosa que Itachi disfrutaba

-Hablas de tener se…-decía Itachi pero Hinata le lanzo una almohada

-Si eso pero no lo digas-pidio ella haciendo un puchero

-Hinata eso no es un juego y estoy seguro que es tu primera vez-

-Si, pero yo solo quiero ser suya, quiero entregarle parte de mi alma-afirmo ella sonriendo

-Parte de tu alma?, te das cuenta que yo ya lo e hecho-

-Si, lo se pero deseo hacerlo solo con usted por que…- Hinata no termino de hablar, ya que Itachi se encontraba besándola con pasión.

-Tranquila yo te dirijo-le susurro con una voz ronca y seductora

Itachi tomo a Hinata de la cintura y comenzó acariciarla profundizando el beso, Itachi se deshizo suavemente del el camisón que llevaba ella dejándola solo en ropa interior, el comenzó a masajear suavemente el pecho de la chica, Hinata solo daba pequeños gemidos causando una gran excitación en Itachi. El besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata beso su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos beso sus brazos y también su abdomen beso sus piernas, la levanto con cuidado como si se fuera a romper la apoyo en la pared y le quito el sujetador de la chica, ella instintivamente, se tapo con sus manos sus seno, Itachi tomo las manos de la chica y las parto contemplando el hermosos cuerpo que tenia enfrente con sus manos beso los pechos de la joven ella solos se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del muchacho, el quito la bragas de la chica y las lanzo lejos, la puso en posición para comenzar a penetrarla. El tomo su miembro y lo posiciono y la penetro lenta y suavemente -Ita..chi mas- pidió la chica entre gemidos ella arqueo la espalda, Itachi comenzó a moverse mas rápido pero sin perder la delicadeza del momento, -mueve tus caderas- le dijo el y ella obedeció, los movimientos se hacían mas sincronizados y mas placenteros para ambos-Hinata eres hermosa- gimió Itachi por fin habían llegado al orgasmo.

Itachi tomo a Hinata la acaricio y la recostó en la cama luego el se acosto y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

-

-

-

-

El sol comenzó a darle en la cara con fuerza abrió sus ojos acostumbrándolos a la luz, paso una mano por su cabello y noto que Hinata no estaba en su cama, estuvo apunto de levantarse y buscarla cuando sintió la calmada respiración de su novia en su pecho, ahí estaba ella durmiendo tranquilamente, paso su mano por el pelo sedoso pero enredado de la joven acaricio su mejilla y ella soltó una risita ante el contacto, el levanto la sabana y como se lo esperaba ella estaba desnuda al igual que el.

-Yo también te di parte de mi alma- le dijo Itachi a su Hinata que dormia placidamente en el pecho de su novio

Continuara………

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el cap porque estuvo corto este capitulo porque en el siguiente te vienen los problemas y no podía mezclar algo tan bonito con los problemas que se vienes o si.**

**bueno ese fue mi intento de lemon y aun me falta mucho para hacer uno que de verdad se bueno me gustaría que me dijeran que les parecio y me digan que le falta y que debo mejorar gracias **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mazii-chan.**

**Sairiko.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Dika no Sora. **

**Rika De Hiwatari.  
**


	8. Problemas

**Esta es la continuación disculpen la tardanza**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Problemas.**

Un castaño golpeo con fuerza su escritorio haciendo que la taza que estaba encima de ella se estrellara al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Gruño molesto, acababa de recibir la peor llamada del mundo una tal Hanabi Hyuga, le acababa de avisar de la muerte de su tío y que dentro de dos días se leería el testamento. Tomo con delicadeza el portarretrato donde se encontraba la foto de su prima - Me pregunto si me recuerdas- dijo el joven en murmullo, tomo el teléfono y marco a la aerolínea para reservar un vuelo hacia Konoha.

Neji Hyuga uno de los mas grandes accionistas de Suna, pero con un pasado turbulento y triste, rasco su barbilla y suspiro con cansancio hace siete años que no iba a Konoha de todos modos había escapado de ahí a los quince años, pero ahí en Konoha se encontraba su prima Hinata Hyuga. Volvió a ver el portarretrato y lo acaricio - y pensar que cuando me fui apenas eras una niña, ahora debes ser toda una mujer- sonrío con melancolía pero su prima le recordaba tanto a su tía Hirohi. Se levanto y salio de su oficina debía hacer sus maletas.

* * *

Hinata comenzaba despertarse ya que la luz del sol le molestaba trato de moverse pero algo pesado la tenia abrazada fuertemente de la cintura impidiéndole moverse, con sus manos trato de safarse pero solo consiguió que lo que la tenia agarrada la apretara con mas fuerza sin mas se rindió pero escucho como alguien se reía de forma burlona levanta la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos negros en ese momento se dio cuenta Itachi se reía de ella.

-Que fácil de rindes- le dijo Itachi

-es…que…yoo..-balbuceaba Hinata

-Te ves linda sonrojada-

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras le sonreía cariñosamente

Itachi se levanto con cuidado y se puso un pantalón, Hinata se sonrojo al ver el torso desnudo del muchacho, el se dirigió al baño, Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras cubría su desnudez con las sabanas blancas, sonrío de forma traviesa mientras recordaba las cosas que sucedieron la noche anterior, se sonrojo de forma violenta al recordar lo que Itachi le susurro antes de caer dormida -_ "Yo también te di parte de mi alma"-_ eso quería decir de que Itachi tampoco había tenido ese tipo de experiencia con una mujer. Soltó una risita de nerviosismo mientras buscaba al que ponerse.

Itachi salio del baño sin decir nada se vistió y salio de la habitación, a Hinata no le parecio raro la actitud del joven. Itachi era una persona seria y de pocas palabras, ella se encamino al baño y se ducho, se puso a pensar quizas Itachi vio su cicatriz sintio un poco de nervios que pasaría si el quería saber lo que le habia pasado. Una de las cosas que no le gustaba era recordar esos sucesos traumáticos, respiro hondo y salio del baño.

* * *

Hanabi lanzaba con furia las copas de su casa hacia las paredes-Yo debía ser la única heredera- dijo ella con furia y auque ella fuera una hija fuera del matrimonio, no se merecía tal aberración, después de todo lo que hizo, tuvo que matar a su padre y aunque eso lo había disfrutado, en sus planes no estaban los primos Hyugas. Bufo con molestia mientras mordía su dedo pulgar para calmar sus rabia, sus planes no podían fallar y de eso se aseguraría no por nada consiguió como socio a Orochimaru, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Orochimaru quería venganza pero con el tal Itachi y ya tenia un plan perfecto secuestraría a Hinata y luego acabaría con su vida lenta y dolorosamente, antes de terminar de su plan alguien toco la puerta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y vio Orochimaru del otro lado abrió la puerta y comenzaron hablar.

-Veo que ya tienes un plan-menciono Orochimaru al ver los vidrios rotos

-De hecho lo tengo-

-¿y cual es?-

-Secuestraras a Hinata- afirmo Hanabi con una sonrisa sádica

-Y en eso que me ayuda en mi venganza con Itachi-

-Que no lo sabes el tal Itachi tiene una relación con ella-

-Y entonces que-

-Contaremos con que al secuestrarla el ira a buscarla y ahí los mataremos-

Orochimaru se limito a sonreir, el plan era perfecto salio de la casa y se dirigió al bar, ejecutaría el plan el mismo, después de conducir un rato llego al bar. Sonrió al ver como Hinata salía del bar -Justo a la que quería ver- Orochimaru salio de auto y camino hacia ella hasta posicionarse atrás de ella.

-Hola Hinatita- susurro Orochimaru mientras le ponía un trapo a Hinata en la boca causando que ella se desmayara, la tomo en sus brazos y la metió al auto.

* * *

**Me quedo corto el cap pero bueno ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen pronto la continuación**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mazii-chan.**

**Sairiko.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Dika no Sora. **

**Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuuga **

**Rika De Hiwatari **


	9. DINERO

**Rayos esta vez me tarde gomen esque e estado atareada disculpenme pero aquí conti**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**$ Dinero $**

"**el dinero es la parte monetaria**

**Del humano es mas el 70% de los humanos **

**Admite que sin dinero no haria nada"**

Neji Hyuga entro con fuerza por los pasillo del bar, golpeo las puertas con los pies mientras gritaba el nombre de Hinata. Itachi al oír que alguien buscaba a su novio se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba Neji, rápidamente Itachi dedujo quien era el tipo que golpeaba las puertas se le acerco mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

-¡Para que rayos buscas a **Mi Novia!- **amenazo Itachi haciendo énfasis en lo ultimó

-Suéltame, la busco por que corre un gran peligro-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Itachi mientras soltaba a Neji

-La maldita de Hana.. Espera un momento ¿Qué eres el que de Hinata?-dijo Neji

-¿Qué decias de Hanabi?-pregunto Itachi

-Hanabi la hermana de Hinata planea algo malo-dijo Neji con un semblante serio- debo encontrar a Hinata-.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?-

-Me llamo Neji Hyuga soy el sobre protector primo de Hinata- aclaro el muchacho

Itachi guardo silencio por un rato mientras recordaba si Hinata le habia platicado alguna vez del tal Neji.

"_-Hinata ¿quien es este tipo?-pregunto Itachi mientras tomaba una fotos en sus manos_

_-El mi primo sobre protector Neji, hace mucho que no lo veo- aclaro la joven mientras se abrochaba el vestido_

_-Oye Hinata que crees que haga cuando me conozca?-"_

Itachi formo una sonrisa socarrona,-Hinata se pondra feliz- penso el joven al ver al joven que tenia en frente, pero a todo esto donde estaba Hinata llevaba horas sin verla. Itachi llamo a Tenten para preguntarle donde estaba Hinata pero nadie sabia de nada de ella.

Itachi Uchiha era una persona que acostumbraba a pensar con la cabeza fria pero algo habia pasado en las ultimas semana algo había aparecido en su vida, ese algo no era cualquier cosa ese algo era Hianta Hyuga, esa joven de cabello largo y de color noche, esa joven de piel nacarada, esa joven de sonrojo singular, esa joven de voz melodiosa pero sobre todo esa joven de ojos puros los dos se había entregado sus almas pero aunque tratara de no pensarlo un presentimiento le decía que algo malo le había pasado a Hinata a **Su Hinata.**

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el frio suelo, estaba atada de las manos y los pies le habían vendado los ojos para que no supiera nada, pero ella no era tonta reconocía esa Horrible voz donde fuera esa voz siseante y afeminada esa voz le pertenecía a Orochimaru y reconocía el piso frio varias veces estuvo ahí sintio cuan miserable seria su vida -¿Por qué?-se pregunto ella acaso de verdad se merecía esto este acto de poder y fuerza tosca se la merecía realmente

-¿Por qué?-se pregunto nuevamente mientras una lagrima solitaria rodó pos su blanca mejilla.

-Por dinero- contesto una voz femenina

-¿Nani?- pregunto Hinata esa voz no le pertenecía a Orochimaru esa voz era de …Hanabi

-Tu te negasteis a firmar esos papeles, pero te aseguro que los firmaras aunque sea en pedazos-

-¿Por qué haces esto por dinero tan importantes es para ti-grito Hinata olvidándose de su tartamudeo

-Y tu que sabes vivisteis en lujos yo en cambio tuve que mendigar por comida¡-grito encolerizada Hanabi

-Tu t-tam-poco sabes, yo crecí solo mi compañía era mi soledad- ,menciono ella en voz baja

-No me vengas con sermones ni con mentiras tu eras la primogénita de Hyashi- repitió Hanabi

-Que haya sido su primogénita no significa que mi vida fuera facil- dijo ella casi sin aliento

-No te hagas la santa, tu siempre fuiste una excusa de mi padre el nunca nos miraba-dijo Hanabi mientras se abrasaba así misma- yo crecí sin padre.-

-¡Yo crecí sin el!- grito Hinata con seguridad

Hanabia se retiro del cuarto mientras trataba de calmar sus lagrimas, que sabia Hinata Hyuga de sufrir, ella había sufrido mas que nadie y ella no le mentiría Hanabi Hyuga no era cualquier tonta. Pero Hanabi estaba equivocada Hinata conocía el sufrimiento mas que nadie

Ella debía cargar con la cruz de la culpa y la tristeza pero nadie entendía eso todos miraban solo su problemas nadie miraba a los demás, y no era pensar egoísta era pensar de forma realista.

Estaba bien sufrir y que las lagrimas limpien nuestras heridas esta bien estar triste cuando la razón lo amerita pero el solo buscar culpables es pensar de forma egoístas cuando los culpables solo somos nosotros y eso era algo que Hanabi debía entender,

Continuara……………………

* * *

**Porque me salen cortos los capitulos ash bueno aquí la conti prometida disculpen la tardanza **

**Agradecimientos a**

**Aiko Uchiha**

**Mazii-chan**

**Sairiko **

**Layill**

**Bella Uchija**

**Dika No Sora**

**Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuuga**

**Rika de Hiwatari**


	10. No siempre hay Finales Felices

**Capitulo**

**No siempre son Finales Felices.**

Lo mataría haría que suplicara por su vida, lo ahorcaria, le dispararia mil veces, tomaria su cabeza y la meteria muchas veces en aceite hirviendo hasta que viera como la cara se le pelaba dejando, ala vista solo los huesos. Esta vez no seria piadoso mataria a Orochimaru y lo reviviría para seguir matandolo.

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto Neji sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos asesinos

-Si- dijo el

Los dos hombres se bajaron del auto, mientras se dirigian al bar de Orochimaru. Kabuto quien tenia un brazo roto y el ojo morado, despues de la golpiza que Itachi le propino. Ambos se dirigieron miradas acidas y llenas de odio.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?- pregunto Itachi

-¡Ja!, para este momento seguro ve las flores de abajo para arriba- contesto Kabuto cinicamente

-¡Cabrón! ¿Dónde esta mi prima?- Grito Neji molesto

-Asi que este es Neji Hyuga- una cuarta voz detuvo la acalorada discusión de los tres hombres.

Neji volteo la cabeza y se encontro con esos ojos frios y perlados de - Tu eres Hanabi Hyuga-

-Vaya, vaya todo un genio Hyuga- dijo en cinismo la mujer

-¿Qué carajos quieres de Hinata?- pregunto Itachi

-Eso es facil, quiero que firme algo y luego la quiero ver muerta-

-Que mal por que ni lo primero y menos lo ultimo tendras- dijo Neji

-Y quien me lo impedira ¡Tú y el ojeroso!, si es necesario yo misma los matare asi como hice con ¡Orochimaru!- diciendo esto, saco la cabeza de Orochimaru de una bolsa negra y la lanzo alos pies de Kabuto -¡Ahí tienes la cabeza de ese bastardo se atrevió amenazarme, pero yo no amenazo ¡yo cumplo!- Hanabi tomo una cuerda y la jalo descubriendo una gran cortina, con una sonrisa enfermiza aplaudio ya que detrás de la cortina se encontra una amordazada Hinata.

-Querido y amado y publico, tengo la indecencia de presentar a la adorable Hinata Hyuga o mejor dicho la Diosa Lunar- cada palabra que decia su sonrisa se ensanchaba

Itachi aprovecho para acercarse a Hanabi, pero ella se dio cuenta

-Odio pelear con mujeres- dijo Itachi

-Tranquilo no te dolera mucho-

Hanabi se lanzo en picada, hacia Itachi, pero el la esquivo ágilmente. Ella lo tomo de la pierna y lo hizo caer de bruces, Itachi pateo la quijada de Hinata

-¡BASTARDO!- grito Hanabi mientras escupia sangre y saliva, ella patio el abdomen de Itachi hundiéndole el tacon de la bota.

-¡PERRA!- gruño el, dio otra patada golpenado la muñeca de Hanbi donde llevaba el revolver. El revolver cayo al suelo y los dos se lanzaron por el arma, Neji se acerco a Hinata para desatarla, cuando Hinata estaba libre corrio hacia donde se encotraba Itachi, pero el sonido del arma disparandose la hizo detenerse.

Itachi cerro los ojos, esperado ver como se desangraba, los abrio de vuelta pero no habia ni una pizca de sangre, involuntariamente, volteo hacia Hanabi, pero ella solo sonreia y miraba hacia atrás.

Itachi se volteo para ver la imagen que rompio sus esperanzas por completo. Hinata sostenia sus manos en la parte del corazon, mientras un viscoso liquido de color rojizo se extendía por su vestido blanco, el palido de su piel se convirtió en un blanco sin vida, el sonrojo que siempre tenia ya no estaba, su sonrisa se esfumaba para darle lugar a una migüela de dolor y sus ojos, sus ojos perdian ese brillo del que se habia enamorado.

Rápidamente corrio hacia Hinata y la tomo en sus brazos acaricio su mejilla que estaba ya fria, tomo su mano y la apreto con fuerza

-Itachi- su suave y dulde voz era casi inexistente - Itachi-

-Hinata aquí estoy- aseguro el- ¿Por qué, por qué hiciste esto?-

-Mi cuerpo se movio solo, no soportaria ver a nuestra hija sin su padre-

-¿de que hablas?.-

-No pude desirtelo antes, estoy embarazada, Itachi Te Amo- diciendo esto Hinata cerro sus ojos apando la luz de su mirada, la mano que sostenia Itachi se escapo quedando asi solo una muñeca rota y sin vida.

-¡HINATA!- fuelo lo unico que se escucho, lo demas se ahogo con las gotas de la lluvia, al parecer el cielo tambien lloraba de tristeza.


	11. Espejismo de alma

**Capitulo **

**Espejismo del alma**

_Orfeo era el dios griego de la música y la poesia_

_Tan buen músico era que no hasta los _

_Rios se paraban para escuchar su música_

_Los objetos animados e inanimados se _

_Amontonaban para oirlo cantar._

_Un dia conocio a la ninfa Eurídice y se enamoro_

_Poco tiempo paso para que se casaran. _

_La feliz pareja paseaba por los campos, pero _

_Dio la mala suerte que una serpiente mordio _

_El tobillo de la ninfa. Euridice cayo al suelo _

_Inmersa en el dolor, poco tiempo paso para que ella muriera_

_El dios Orfeo cayo preso de la tristeza, un dia se sento _

_Bajo la sombra de un arbol y toco una cancion triste,_

_La cancion era tan triste que Hades el dios de la muerte_

_Se apiado de el; permitiendole que se llevara el espiritu_

_de Euridice con una condicion: "Nunca mirara atrás"._

_Pero antes de llegar al mundo de los vivos Orfeo se _

_Pregunto si su esposa lo seguia, cometiendo el error mas grande_

_Se volteo para ver a su esposa pero solo vio como_

_Ella se esfumo en el aire susurrandole "Te amo"._

_Orfeo triste y decepcionado se fue lejos a una montaña donde con su _

_Lira toco las cancion mas triste que hasta las estrellas se conmovieron._

El joven cerro el libro de cubierta gris y letras azules, y observo con lejania la lapida apreto el libro y de entre su chamarra saco un lirio, lo coloco con delicadeza. Odiaba su vida sin ella ya no habia sentido vivirla ella lo hacia sentir tan bien, maldijo internamente al sentir los ojos un tanto aguados, observo la lapida y se acuclillo junto a ella

-Este era un cuento que me contaba mi madre te lo queria contar- dijo el en susurro- nunca te lo habia contado

Diciendo esto se levanto dejando atrás la lapida, mientras unas gotas de lluvia caian por su inexpresivo rostro confundiéndose con algunas lagrimas que surcaban sus rostro no habia pasado ni un mes desde que ella habia dejando este mundo. Quizas ahora ella un bello angel y con su dulce voz hacia que los querubines se sentaran a escucharla cantar por horas y horas, un angel eso era justo lo que habia perdido.

***********

Muchas noches se desperto preguntandose el porque ella tuvo que morir.

Se acostó sobre la cama y aspiro el dulce aroma de las violetas, la calidez ,

-Kuso, todo esta lleno de ella todo- se dijo con enojo e indignación

La vida podia ser tan cruel con el era tan odiado acaso. Cerro los ojos y fruncio el ceño, sintio como algo acariciaba su frente mientras soltaba una risitas timidas, aspiro con fuerza y a su nariz llego el suave aroma de las violetas

-Hinata- murmuro

No era Hinata era solo un espejismo del el alma, se levanto y tomo una toalla nesecitaba una ducha una muy larga ducha

Pero la ducha estaba llena de ella tambien, aun podia imaginársela a ella jugando con la regadera mientras el la regañaba diciendole que no la desperdiciara ella disculpandose y luego el silencio.

Ohh maldito silencio solo acabas con lo poco que el tenia de vida, ya no queria vivir queria estar con ellas, el amor de su vida y el fruto de ese amor. A la mierda las creencias a la mierda, que todos se fueran ala mierda todos. Y donde quedaba la justacia, -Ja la justica- murmuro eso no existía la maldita de Hanabi debia estar muy tranquila. Pero el no el no el no estaba feliz.

Miro el revolver que en sus manos yacía y apunto ala cabeza, tratando de acumular valentia quizo matarse, pero no era solo un cobarde. Miro hacia la ventana y escucho la dulce voz de Hinata cantarle una cancion pero solo era un espejismo del alma solo eso. Recosto su cabeza en la almohada y como todas las noches se durmio destapado, de todas formas simpre que despertaba se despertaba arropado

-Buenas Noches Hinata te amo- se dijo para luego caer dormido

-Yo tambien te amo-

No importaban esas palabras despues de todo era solo un espejismo del alma nada mas, y aunque todas las noches fuera la misma rutina en su corazon solo existia una palabra para Hinata y era que:

Que de verdad la amaba con cada fibra de su maldito ser pero ella ya no lo sabria Hinata era solo un angel de alas rotas.

**Fin**

**

* * *

un verdadero y tragico Final  
**


End file.
